Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall be required to furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government, as needed to establish a Data Coordinating Center (DCC) capable of conducting all aspects of a multi-center clinical trial for the treatment of Alcohol Use Disorders using drug candidates. The Coordinating Center shall have the overall responsibility for the operation of the clinical trial including the trial schedule of activities, data management, medications packaging and distribution, and regulatory compliance support.